Sage
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees, played by Bryan Ransil. Character Sheet Johan Savlin Age: 17 You were always the peacemaker. The healer. The helper. When things got rough, you were the one your friends ran to. Growing up in Los Angeles, this was a pretty common occurrence. Drugs, suicide, drama… you’ve seen it all. From the time you were very young, your parents raised you to be a caring person. They were loving and kind, and kept you happy and safe. As such, you grew up very outgoing and helpful. You would go out of your way to make sure that those around you were happy and safe. You took it upon yourself to be a problem solver, a helper, a generally good person. However, this often meant not looking out for yourself, and getting too involved in the affairs of others. You were prone to getting so intent on making sure someone was all right that you would completely lose track of yourself. As you got older, the problems you had to deal with got more serious. Minor annoyances turned into feuds, crushes turned into sex scandals, sadness turned into depression and suicide, and sniffing sharpies became crack and heroin. You found yourself constantly busy stopping people from killing themselves, and helping people find their true paths. School suddenly didn’t seem nearly as important to you as helping everyone you knew stay alive. Your grades dropped, but that wasn’t very important. Many people began to refer to you as “Sage,” due to your wise words. You denied their praise, but they persisted. One day, you saw a strange man sitting on a street corner. He wore a brown cloak with a large hood, hiding his whole body, but for some reason this seemed perfectly normal to you. As you came closer, he stood up and turned to face you. He had long blonde hair, and appeared to have strange markings on his face. Without knowing why, you stopped face to face with him. He took one of your hands in his, and traced a rune on the palm with one of his fingers. As he completed the marking, you felt a jolt of energy run through your body, and suddenly felt somehow much more aware. With that, he smiled and walked away, leaving you somewhat confused, and inexplicably happy. The next day, you found two of your closest friends fighting. One of them had just come out as gay, and the other was having trouble accepting it. The two were on the verge of blows when you arrived. You pushed them apart, and began to attempt to placate them. However, no matter how hard you tried, they were unstoppably furious, as if some outside force were fueling their anger. With a start, you realized that there was an outside force. A slimy, snakelike creature was wrapped around the two of them, pulsing, seeming to feed off of their powerful rage. You took two steps towards the thing, somehow knowing what to do. You wrapped your hand around an invisible hilt, and a shining sword appeared in that hand. You brought the blade down, cleaving the creature clean in half. The pieces writhed on the ground for a moment before vanishing in puffs of purple smoke. You opened your hand and the blade shimmered out of existence as quickly as it had appeared. Your two friends stood, dazed and confused, having forgotten why they were arguing. A few days later, a man named Zahir arrived at your door. He told you of magic in the world, and brought you to the Monastery, where you’ve lived ever since. You love the life of the Knights, as it allows you to help others even better. You have one Oath: the Oath of Solitude. You have the ability to soothe any argument, calm any drama. However, in return, you can never directly ask anyone for help with a problem of your own. You’ve made many friends, and have a crush on Aurora. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse